


In the Back of a Cop Car

by GunmetalCyanide



Series: 365 Days of Writing [18]
Category: Diablo III
Genre: Cop Car AU, F/F, Teasing, public makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmetalCyanide/pseuds/GunmetalCyanide
Summary: One is possessive, one likes extra attention, which leads to both getting put in the back of a cop car. What's a girl to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Change of pace, but this is my wizard from Diablo III and my girlfriend's demon hunter and I don't know. Honestly, I just love them.
> 
> Also, I think I created the Female Demon Hunter/Female Wizard tag because I spent forever trying to find it.
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://fuckyourcalibrations.tumblr.com)

It actually took more than one would think to piss Sorwyn off.

The notoriously grumpy woman had what seemed to be a permanent bitch face on, but really, she was pretty good at going with the flow. She shifted between annoyed and tired of something, but she wasn't one who would usually fly right to pissed off or angry without a very valid reason. She was more logic-oriented than that. It was that same logic that usually helped keep her out of trouble.

Until she started dating Ellishara.

Ellishara, with her bright blue eyes, long raven hair, and that mischievous little smirk that got Sorwyn every time. She knew that, where she would much rather stay in and do something... quieter with Ellishara, the other would rather be out, causing mischief and getting in trouble in general. She had a penchant for getting herself into situations where Sorwyn would have to save her, though the repayment for that usually distracted Sorwyn from her own annoyance at the younger.

Which was how they were in this situation in the first place.

As a rule, Sorwyn was not one for clubs or bars. They were loud, noisy, and people were too handsy. She despised surprise gropes from anyone (only slightly less so from Ellishara herself), and there was something exceptionally infuriating about someone putting their hands on Ellishara. But, a pout and a disappointed sigh accompanied by a murmured “I guess we can just stay in” had Sorwyn agreeing before she really knew what she was getting herself into.

The dress that Ellishara had worn to the club was honestly incredibly distracting, and how dare she wear that shade of blue. It was short, barely covering everything that needed to be covered and it dipped too low. At least, Sorwyn thought so. It dipped far too low to be allowed out in public. Ellishara's hair had been pulled up in a high ponytail that left it swaying against her ass with every step, drawing attention there (not that the help was really necessary). After about an hour and a half, Sorwyn had had enough and had dragged Ellishara outside.

A shouted comment about how they were only in a relationship with each other because they hadn't slept with the right man yet set both of them off, but Ellishara reacted first. Surprisingly, while she was highly skilled with magic, Ellishara didn't reach for that first. Instead, the younger turned and immediately punched the man in the face, causing blood to pour from his nose right away. Sorwyn was content to leave it at that, but luck was not on her side. A police officer, having heard the shout, had come over to stop the situation from escalating, but his leisurely walk wasn't fast enough to stop Ellishara.

“Sorwyn, are you really mad...?”

Ellishara's voice, more timid and softer than Sorwyn was used to, broke the elder woman of her thoughts and her dark eyes cut across the back of the police car to cut a look at the younger. Ellishara sighed and shifted a little, pouting as she looked out the woman. She kept shifting her arms, her wrists pinned behind her back by handcuffs was likely uncomfortable. Sorwyn wasn't even sure why she had been put in handcuffs and put in the back of the police car too anyway. She let out a sigh of annoyance and dropped her head back on the headrest, looking at the ceiling of the police car while she continued to wait for the officer to clear things up with the other man.

However, Sorwyn's thoughts were distracted again as a weight settled on her lap.

The demon hunter looked at Ellishara, who was carefully straddling her lap, her handcuffs dangling by a finger, that mischievous smirk on her face again.

“What are you doing?” Sorwyn asked, dark eyes narrowing.

“I just want to have a little fun, Sorwyn,” Ellishara whispered, leaning in close to Sorwyn. “Who knows how long it will take the cop to convince that douche bag not to press charges, right?”

Sorwyn watched Ellishara, watched the way her bright blue eyes darted to Sorwyn's lips, watched the younger woman's tongue come out to moisten her own, and she moved.

Their lips pressed together, and Sorwyn felt a small sense of victory as Ellishara sighed softly, melting against Sorwyn as she returned the kiss. Despite how much Ellishara annoyed Sorwyn, despite how much trouble she caused, Sorwyn couldn't deny her feelings for the younger, nor could she deny how well Ellishara made up for the trouble she caused. Ellishara's hands were wandering, touching Sorwyn's sides and glancing over her bare arms, causing goosebumps to rise in her wake. Sorwyn's hands were still cuffed behind her back, so she nipped at Ellishara's lip in revenge. The younger let out a soft noise, and then a cough sounded.

Ellishara jumped, but Sorwyn clenched a fist as she looked over, annoyed at the interruption. The officer stood there, tugging at his collar a little as he looked everywhere in the car but at the two women.

“He has decided not to press charges, so you're free to go. I don't even want to know how you got out of the cuffs. Just... climb out here and try not to cause anymore trouble, alright?”

Ellishara carefully climbed off Sorwyn's lap, pulling her dress down a little as she stood up outside of the car. She smiled at the officer as she handed him back his handcuffs.

“Thank you, officer. We'll do our best.”

Sorwyn climbed out behind Ellishara, watching as her lover smiled brightly at the police officer and she turned, allowing the officer to unlock her cuffs. She didn't say anything to the officer, instead taking Ellishara's elbow and gently leading her away. Ellishara kept that charming smile in place until they were out of the police officer's view, and then she shifted moving to hold Sorwyn's hand.

“You're not mad, are you?” she asked. Sorwyn glanced at Ellishara for a moment before she looked ahead again, lacing her fingers with Ellishara's.

“I'm annoyed.” The answer was a better one that Ellishara was hoping for, but she sighed nonetheless.

“I'm sorry I punched him. I got mad. But making out in a cop car was fun.” Sorwyn resisted the urge to sigh, instead shaking her head. They walked in silence for a moment before Ellishara giggled. Sorwyn looked at her, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Nothing, nothing. I just never really thought about how great you look with my lipstick on your mouth.”

Sorwyn's free hand rubbed furiously at her mouth while Ellishara's laugh echoed down the street.


End file.
